Kale Suit
by s0Cal09
Summary: This is based on the prompt of Karma gets hit on by someone in a fur suit and finds out it is Amy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kale Suit

This is based on the prompt of Karma gets hit on by someone in a fur suit and finds out it is Amy. Enjoy!

I had to separate this story into 4 parts. Thank you for the messages saying that the format was wrong. I really appreciate it.

Ding Ding Ding!

I turn around and reach out for my phone to turn off my alarm. It is 8 in the morning on Saturday. I instantly regret promising my parents I will help them today with the food truck. I get up out of bed and stretch my arms over my head. I pick up my phone and start to read my messages. The first one I open is from Liam telling me he will be over an hour. Since I don't have a car I depend on him to drive me places but it is okay we are best friends. Ever since in Kindergarten when Lauren Cooper pulled on my piggy tail, put gum in my hair and made a nasty rumor that I am gay he has defended me. I appreciate it. I see Liam as an older brother who will always protect me. The next text was from Shane Harvey telling me that the girl I was talking to last night was so into me and he can set us up on a double date. I roll my eyes. That girl I met last night was a cute blonde with green eyes. She was a couple of inches taller than me and had the perfect smile I have ever seen. I do admit she was attractive and I wanted to get to know her more but we were both a little tipsy and we were just having fun. Nothing more.

Shane is Liam's other best friend who I don't really get along with. I know he only hangs out with me because Liam tells him to and that is the only reason I get invited to his parties. But I am not complaining because Shane's parties are pretty awesome! Shane has been nicer to me lately because evil queen B Lauren Cooper started a rumor about me being gay. Ever since Shane has been acting like my best friend. He somehow got my number, probably from Liam, and has been texting me nonstop asking me to go to some gay club with him. I always make an excuse or flat out tell him I am not gay. He rolls his eyes and tells me I am just scared and someone special will come along.

The last message is from my mom asking me to bring the brownies that she left on the counter. I swear they always leave something so I have to go and help them. So I put my phone away and head to the shower to get ready.

After I get ready I have about 5 minutes before Liam will be here. I take the opportunity to check Facebook.

I look through my Facebook and see pictures from last night. I pray to god that I don't have an embarrassing drunk picture of me.

I scroll through the picture and see a ton of picture of Shane with a guy, Shane with another guy, Liam with Zita, pictures of other Hester high students and a staring contest between Shane and Lauren Cooper.

I don't remember Lauren being invited to Shane's party but in the picture it looks like Lauren is pissed at what ever Shane did.

Liam and I arrive downtown at my parent smoothie truck. The name of the truck is called Good Karma. My mom fell in love with that name so she had to name everything Karma.

I walk up to my parents and give them both a kiss on the cheek. I hand my mom her special brownies. Liam is behind me standing awkward. My parents aren't really fond of Liam. My dad has always told me that boys like Liam only want one thing and to never let him have that thing. When he first told me I was 10 but now I understand. I promise him that nothing is going on with us but my dad gives me that oh right look.

Liam attempts to hug my mom, which looks really awkward and then shakes my dads hand. My dad shakes his hand back and then walks to the truck without saying a word. My mom motions for me to join her. I wave bye to Liam and give him an apologetic look.

My mom grabs my arm and locks it with hers.

"Darling, I have some good news!"

"What is it?" I ask.

"We got someone to wear the Kale suit and give out flyers for our truck! You have to meet them. Sh-"

"Can I get a banana and Strawberry smoothie and make it a.s.a.p! I have places to go!" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and see queen B herself. Lauren Cooper.

My mom just looks between us knowing our history and tells Lauren it will be out soon.

I walk into the truck and ring up the order. Lauren followed me to the truck and looked annoyed. I tell her the smoothie cost $5.50. She rolls her eyes.

"Don't I get a family discount"

I look around.

"UH no, family discount are for the family of the employees who works here." I tell her sternly.

She just stares at me and starts to smirk.

"Carmen, I know your IQ is 100 but I get the family discount so you better give it to me!" She exclaims like I am the idiot.

I look around to my mom and she nods yes. I roll my eyes and give Lauren the discount.

"$2.50" I simply say.

Lauren goes through her purse and hands me a $20. I roll my eyes. Obviously she doesn't need the discount. I take the bill and give her change.

"Oh by the way we are having a special today. First person of the day gets a free special brownie my mom made! I walk over to the brownies and open the container. I slice a square out of the brownie and put it on the plate. I hand it to Lauren and she looks at the brownie than me. I simply smile not regretting what I am doing. After she takes the brownie I tell her that her order will be out shortly. She just turns around and sits at the nearest bench taking a bite of the brownie.

As I watch her walk towards the bench I see the new employee who is in the Kale suit. I feel terrible for them. I am reminded of all the times I had to wear that suit, but whoever is inside of that suit is very lucky. When I wore it there wasn't anything to cover my face so everyone knew it was me! But for them they get to cover their face. I guess whoever was in the suit sees me and waves at me. I wave back and start to make Laurens drink.

I finish making Lauren's drink and head off to give it to her. As I walk out of the truck I see Shane and Liam walking towards me. I wave at them with my free hand not watching where I am walking.

I instantly feel a body bump into me and feel cold liquid spilling everywhere around me. I look down and see pink smoothie all over my self and all eyes on me. I am instantly embarrassed with Lauren smirking and Liam and Shane looking sorry for me.

I turn around and see Kale suit person standing there with their hands up in the air like they weren't apart of this mess. I give them narrow eyes and stand up. Before I realize what is going on I start to yell at them.

"Don't you watch where you are going? Are you dumb or something?" I yell.

I instantly regret what I just said. I look at Kale suit and they turned around and ran away. Now everyone eyes are on me again. I run towards smoothie truck and start crying. I am so embarrassed and I just embarrassed someone else. I am a shitty person.

I look up and see my mom standing over me with her hands on her hips. This usually means I am in trouble.

"Darling what happened, that is no way to speak to a new employee!" My mom exclaims.

I look down at my self and tug my wet shirt away from my body. My mom just looks at me and gives me a hug. She knows I have been embarrassed before and that it the worst feeling in the world.

My mom told me to go home and get some rest. Luckily Liam was already here so he took me home.


	2. Chapter 2

Kale Suit Part II

After resting for a couple of hours I get a text from Shane.

Shane: Hey girly, hope you are feeling better. I know what will cheer you up!

I roll my eyes. This better not be a set up for a blind date.

Me: What?

Shane: A party at Mi Casa!

Another party! I mean Shane is totally loaded and I could use a way to release my stress but still two parties in one weekend?

Me: What time?

Shane: 9, Liam will pick you up. Look hot! ;)

I look at the clock. It is 8. I have just enough time to get ready. I decided to look sexy tonight and maybe find someone to make out with. I don't want to hook up with someone but a nice me time would be nice!

After several times of going through my clothes in my closet I pick out a hot black mini dress. It is a little tight but it doesn't look bad. I put on black heels and bright red lipstick!

I get a text from Liam saying he is outside.

Last nights party was fun but this one is a blast!

We have been here only for 2 hours but the DJ is playing amazing music and Shane, Liam and I are dancing our hearts out!

I noticed that I am very thirsty so I ask Liam if he can get us a drink. He nods and heads towards the kitchen.

Shane taps on my arm and pulls me close to him.

"FYI cute blonde on the couch hasn't stopped staring at you since you got here! You should ask her to dance!" Shane exclaims.

I look behind me and see the blonde from the previous night sitting alone on the couch. I give her a slight smile but she quickly turns her head and avoids eye contact.

"Damn girl, what was that about?"

"I don't know."

I turn around and pretend not be offended by blonde's reaction but it stings more than it should.

Liam shows up and hands me a drink. I take a quick sip of it and continue to dance.

Every once in a while I would turn around and see blonde staring at me again. This time I ignore her and continue to turn around and dance with Liam. I feel her eyes staring on me again so I decided to have some fun.

I turn around once more and dance towards blonde. She is looking uncomfortable by the second but our eyes lock and I can feel the instant connection we have. When I get to the couch I grab her hands and pull her up so we are facing each other. At the touch of her hands I feel a little spark. I look down at our hands and see they are already intertwined. I look up at the blonde and see her staring at our hands.

I pull her towards the dance floor and we start dancing close. Our eyes are locked and we are moving in perfect harmony. All the sound of the music becomes mute and I can just hear her breathing. She is looking at me like no other person have ever looked at me and I am both excited and terrified.

"Hey Karms, who is your friend here?" I hear Liam behind me clearly annoyed that I am not paying attention to him. It breaks me out of my trance.

I turn around and see Liam looking at me like what the hell and Shane is giving me "I told you so" look. I turn away.

"I'm Amy, I just moved here from Dallas" the blonde says looking Liam in the eye firmly.

Amy that is the most beautiful name I have ever heard. I turn to her and give her a small smile.

"And what is your name?" she asks me. I blush, "Karma".

It was her turn to slightly blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Kale Suit Part III

A few hours have passed and I find myself with my feet in the pool sitting next to Amy.

We are having a blast talking about random things in our lives.

She has tells me about her mom who just got married and she has an evil stepsister. She enjoys photography and she has a professional camera. She wants to be a professional photographer when she grows up and maybe have her own photo gallery. She likes to go on hiking trails and take pictures of random flowers. She also told me that it is difficult to adjust to Austin and that she left a lot behind in Dallas.

I told her about my parents and my brother Zen. How I wish I could be just as good as Zen and that we could be close. I tell her about my love for music and how I want to own a music store one day. I want to teach kids how to play instruments and maybe get over my stage fright. I tell her that I love playing my guitar and write my own songs.

"Maybe one day I can hear you sing?" I nod.

"And maybe one day I can see your photos? I ask. She blushes and nods her head.

"Let's play a game!" I ask. She gives me that look like really? We start asking questions back and forth.

"Favorite food?"

"Donuts!"

"Favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Favorite TV show?"

"House hunters!"

"House Hunters?" I ask. I start to laugh! That is the most adorable thing I have ever heard.

"Yes! What is so funny?" She nudges me on the shoulder.

"Nothing, it just that isn't a really good show. You don't like drama?"

"It could be! When the house remodel doesn't turn out right or something goes wrong it gets intense!"

I look at her and she smiles at me.

"Fine what TV show do you watch?" She asks her hands on her hips.

"Keeping up with the Kardashians" I say letting out a giggle.

She rolls her eyes.

"You need to watch real shows Karma! I need to show you my Netflix."

I stare at her.

"You have Netflix! I watch it religiously!"

"Ha ha, okay than one night you can come over and we can binge watch shows, deal?" She asks hold her unoccupied hand out. I think she just asked me on a date. I am trying not to get my hopes up. So I go along.

"Deal" I reply shaking her hand.

I know I just met this girl but I feel the instant electricity between us and I want to know every possible thing about her. Our fingers are still intertwined and I love the feeling it gives me.

"Amy! It's time to go home!"

Amy and I turn around and see Lauren Cooper standing in the doorframe with her hands on her hips. I instantly move my hand from Amy and she seems to notice and looks at me questioning.

Amy turns back to Lauren.

"Give me a second!" She yells back.

Lauren just rolls her eyes and gives me a smirk.

Amy is standing up and grabbed my arm to help me get up. We are standing face to face.

"How do you know Lauren?" I ask looking down.

"She is my evil stepsister"

"Oh" is all I could say. Great, my new friend or whatever she is is related to the girl who hates me.

Amy seemed to notice my worry and grabs my hands reassuring me that everything will be okay. I feel that spark again when she touched my hands.

"So I will see you Monday? I can show you around school?" I ask.

Amy smiles, "You might see me sooner Karma" She replies. She leans in and kisses my left cheek. When she moves away from me I instantly miss the feeling.

She gives my hands a tight squeeze before she walks towards Lauren. Lauren is obviously enjoying herself because she is giving me a smirk.

I sigh and think what she meant by seeing me sooner than Monday. Does she know about my parents? Maybe she will buy a smoothie tomorrow?


	4. Chapter 4

Kale Suit Part IIII

The next day I woke up at 9 and prepared to apologize to kale suit so we can start off on a good start. I didn't mean to yell at them but yesterday was really embarrassing!

So I got ready and waited for Liam to come pick me up. He comes right at 10.

"Hey Karm?" He asks.

"Hey Liam, what's up?" I reply.

"So… Amy huh?"

"Yea… Amy." Is all I could say I am not sure where this conversation is going but I am starting to feel awkward.

"So we have been friends for more than 10 years than a girl shows up out of no where and sweeps you off your feet?" He asks.

I am shocked. Where is this coming from?

"Liam-"

"Karms, it is okay. You know I love you right?"

I look down and feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes Liam, I love you to"

"But not like that. I just want you to be happy. And Amy likes you a lot. I just wished you could look at me like the way you looked at her."

I am lost of words. I never knew Liam felt this way about me.

"Liam, I am sorry" is all I can say.

He smiles at me and continues to drive.

The car rides seems like forever and the awkwardness between Liam and I is heavy. As soon as we get to my parents truck I get out.

"Thanks Liam, I appreciate all you have done for me".

He gives a small nod and drives off. I feel like crap. That is not the way I wanted our friendship to go. I hope we could still be friends and close like we used to.

I walk towards my parent's truck and no sight of kale suit. I guess I will have to wait a little bit before I apologize.

The day goes by and after countless of orders I don't see kale suit anywhere around.

I ask my parents where they are and they said they should be here any second.

I decided to take a 15-minute break so I sit on the bench where I previously met them.

After a couple of minutes I feel eyes on me so I turn around. It is Lauren Cooper.

She sits down next to me and we are sitting awkwardly.

At the corner of my eyes I see a green suit walking towards the truck. I quickly get up and head towards them.

"Hey!"

The suit turns around and when they see me they take several steps back.

"Listen I am sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to yell at you. Are we cool?"

The person in the suit looks around and finally nods. I take that as a yes.

I let out a breath of air and offer to make them a smoothie. They nod their head and I grab their hand and pull them into the truck.

I ask what smoothie flavor they want and the person grabbed the nearest pen and paper and wrote down chocolate.

I smile at them and say "Chocolate it is!"

After several minutes I finish the smoothie and give it to them. I don't understand why they haven't taken off their kale head. So I cautiously wait for them to take it off.

The person arms reach up and grab the head of the suit. They slowly pull off the head and beautiful blonde hair is falling from the head and familiar blue eyes lock on mine.

"Amy?" I ask in disbelief.

"Hi Karma." She says blushing.

She takes the smoothie from my hand and slurps up the drink. I continue to stare at her and she gives me a toothy smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you were behind the suit?" I ask curious.

Her smile disappears and looks down at her feet.

"Yesterday you were really mad at me when I bumped into you. I thought if I told you I was in the suit you would continue to hate me".

I take a step closer and lift up her chin with my hand.

I stare at her eyes and say, "You could never make me hate you, I am sorry Amy".

She smiles and starts to lean in, a few seconds later our lips touch. Her lips are so soft I instantly feel that spark that I read in books about finding your true love.

Amy is the first to pull back.

"Whoa" she says her eyes widening.

"I know" I reply with a smile forming on my face.

It's been 3 months since Amy and I have started dating. After our first kiss we went on a date and it was amazing! We have had countless of Netflix binge watching and eating junk food till we both feel sick. I am having the best time of my life. Amy has even become friends with Shane and Liam. It took a while for Liam to come around but he finally accepted me and he is like a big brother asking me if Amy is treating me right and stuff. I find it nice that he is making an effort.

Amy and Liam have science together and they became lab partners. At first I was worried that they would throw acid at one another but they are getting along and making an A in the class. I am very thankful.

Lauren has been nicer to me since I'm dating her stepsister. She has invited me to go shopping with her and sleep overs. We usually do the sleepovers at my place because she knows when she falls asleep I will go over and sleep in Amy's bed. We do girly things like do our nails, makeup and hair. She talks about Theo and how she wants him to ask her to the fall dance and we talk about Amy to an extent. She told me she doesn't want to know everything about our relationship but enough to know that we are doing well. She has also apologized about the past; putting gum in my hair when we were younger and outing me before I knew I was gay. I laugh with her. I tell her we are okay.

"Karma, I have something else to confess" Lauren says looking at her hands nervously.

I give her my full attention and nod to tell her to continue.

"Uh the party at Shane's where you first met Amy. Shane and I made a bet to see how fast you and her will get together. The minute we saw each you two together we knew you were meant for one another."

I give her a small smile and lean over to hug her. That was extremely thoughtful of Lauren. I instantly feel a tug in my stomach for thinking she was a terrible person all my life. But she believes in Amy and I and that mean the world to me.

"Lauren I have to admit something to you." Now it was my turn to tell her the truth.

"That day you bought a smoothie at my parents truck and I gave you the brownie. Well it was a special brownie."

Lauren just stares at me not understanding what I was implying.

I swallow hard and close my eyes. This might break out new friendship.

"It was a pot brownie. My parents made pot brownies to sell and I was really mad at you that day so I gave it to you. " I say quickly with my eyes still closes.

After several seconds of silence I open my eyes and see Lauren smiling at me.

"You know that day I finally got the nerve to talk to Theo. I didn't embarrass myself and Theo actually seemed like he was into me. It was the best day of my life!" Lauren tells me.

I let out a breath of air and she mouths "thank you".

Tonight is one of Shane's parties and I am getting ready with Lauren. Amy and I have been dating for 3 months now and I want her to know she is my everything in life.

When Lauren and I get to the party we find Shane, Liam and Amy in the kitchen making drinks. I run over to Amy and give her a peck on the cheek. She smiles and gives me a big hug. We turn around and see Liam, Shane and Lauren staring at us. We both slightly blush and I grab her hand and we head to the dance floor.

We dance for an hour or so and I feel myself thirsty. I grab Amy's hands and drag her to the kitchen. I walk to the refrigerator and get two water bottles from the shelf. Amy looks confused as I hand her the bottle.

"We need to stay hydrated" I say.

Amy just looks at the bottle and back at me. Clearly confused.

I step closer to her and give her a long passionate kiss. When we break I can see the wheels clicking in her head. I let out a soft smile and grab her hands and head up the stairs.

We find the first room and I pull her in with another passionate kiss. I close the door behind her.

I quickly re-open the door and put a sign on the door nob that reads

"Room Occupied"

Thank you all for reading! I am so sorry about having to separate the story but that was the only way I could post it. I am looking for new stories to start so if you have any prompts just message me. Thanks!


End file.
